


To: Jaebum hyung

by cxn



Series: Love letters [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Freeform, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Metaphors, cute!yugyeom, shy baby yugyeom oh my god, so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxn/pseuds/cxn
Summary: A short little confession letter from got7's maknae to their leader





	To: Jaebum hyung

_To Jaebum hyung_

It’s about time I was honest. I think about you. A lot, Hyung. I tried everything, everything to make you who you were before I memorised the way your eyes crease when you indulge your smile. Everything to make you my leader, my teammate, not the person who I stayed up thinking about after everyone had been asleep for longer than I’d care to know. Look, I don’t mean to beat around the bush because I’ve already decided there’s nothing you or I or anyone or anything could do to change what I’m finally about to accept. I’m in love with you. Like, a lot. Jaebum hyung, not a day goes past that I don’t think about how much I’d love to kiss you on the cheek after practise, or let my hand find your thigh on the long car rides when we are all too tired to spare even a syllable. These thoughts of you are all I think, and as I previously mentioned, I think about you a lot. I think about the way your lips move when you talk, all soft and perfect as the curves of words fill them out. I think about peppering kisses all over your face. First across the bridge of your nose, up to your forehead and down your temples. It makes me giddy to think my lips might one day be lucky enough to find out what you taste like. That’s just it, Jaebum hyung, I’m giddy. I don't mean to sound like a child, especially now of all times but the thought of my fingertips having the privilege to explore even an inch of your honey rich skin excites me even more than the first time we performed together. I’m done embarrassing myself and making a mess of the 26 letters I was given to tell you what I need to tell you. I’m really in love with you hyung. And I just needed you to know, for selfish reasons more than any. I don't expect you to feel the same way, in fact I’m already prepared for any response you'd like to give me. So it’s okay. It’s my fault for letting these feelings get to such a point. Just know that I will always put this group and the others before myself. Got7 is the most important thing and I would never do anything to endanger it or us. I know how important it is to everyone, and how easy it would be to ruin it. So I don’t need you to love me back. I just need you to know that I love you, regardless of whether those feelings are returned.

_From Yugyeom_


End file.
